How Come You Don't Call Me
by Sabbie
Summary: How will Parfet deal with the loneliness after Duero went back to Taraak? Song courtesy of Alicia Keys
1. Default Chapter

How Come You Don't Call Me

**Timeline**: after the second stage..lessee.about 11.99 months later?  
**So far after the 2nd stage...**: The men goes back to Taraak to do some stuff the Tarak governors wanted to know before sending them back to Nirvana as the Tarak ambassadors.  
**Disclaimer**:Vandread--Gonzo,song lyrics belongs to Alicia Keys and J-records,  
**Notes**: I modified some text in the lyrics to fit in. indicates the song lyrics. And for hard-core Duero fans, _I'm sorry.!!_'cuz I can't memorize his lines very well!!

* * *

"Senpai?"

ooh...mmmm

"Senpai?"

ohhh...

"SENPAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!"

Parfet woke up. She scrubbed off some dirt in her jeans and came out of the room.She was a little bit messy but still looking decent."Yeah?", she inquired. "Ano yo..there's a minor breakdown downstairs, on machine B.", her junior informed. Parfet asked, "Pexis okay?" The small engineer nodded."Heat her up a lil' bit. She needs some persuasion before going to work. Ja..", she answered as she got back into her room. "Ah!!Senpai!"

"Duero", she muttered . And with that she fell onto her bed.

I keep your picture beside my bed (mmm)

Parfet glanced at the frame she put beside her alarm clock. It was taken at Christmas. She scanned and printed the image herself and framed it with some cables and broken down machine parts.She closed her eyes and flash-backed.

==Flashback

'Do you know what doctors do in this situation?', 'I painted these, modelling after the blood flow. It should continue to snow forever..', 'I'm not as worried when I'm with you'

And I still remember everything you said (mmm)

Parfet sighed.

I always thought our love was so right I guess I was wrong  
Always thought you'd be by my side but now you're gone  
(And I'm not tryin' hear that sh*t)  
What I wanna know baby  
If what we had was good  
How come you don't call me anymore..?

***

"Nanii???", cried the boss. The junior mech engineer nodded, "It's been three days. She has locked herself up and never came out except for eating." Ezra worriedly spoke up, "Doushite..?" The other NIRVANA crew gathering up in the meeting room were also very concerned. "It's not like Parfet..", Barnette commented. "Un!", some of the other crew nodded slightly. "Something is really wrong here..", Gascogne added. "She'll get sick, kero!!", Paiwei said. 

Silence

"This ain't gonna solve the problem at all..", Meia grimaced.

***

Still light the fire on the rainy night  
Still like it better when your holding me tight  
Everybody say  
Everybody say that we should never part (mmm)

Parfet continued sulking in her room for more hours. The reason. She needed that. Why the heck would she lock herself in the room like a silly person? Like this would do any different. Hell, like something suddenly gonna happen!! Like with this she can protest God of what's happening for the past year and now. Something silly. Thoughts like never could live without him....

Tell me baby baby baby why  
Why you wanna go and break my heart

Right.. without him. Then why is she still here, in her bedroom instead of heaven or hell? Why didn't she die as a baby cuz she hasn't met him? She smiled bitterly. 

All I wanna know baby  
If what we had was good  
How come you don't call me anymore..?

***

Belvedere Coco the blonde bridge crew picked up some signals in her radar. She saw it and she smiled. "Okashira!!",she called Magno.

***

Sometimes it feels like I'm gonna die  
If you don't call me   
Oh you gotta try  
  
I'll get down on my knees  
Hoping you please please please  
Oooh won't you call me sometime 

The thought flashed down in her brain. Those lines just criss-crossed around her mind. Parfet sighed again. Die.. Suffering.. just because of no contacts at all? Parfet groaned, "What is wrong with me?" True, she really missed him. It's so unbearable. Specially these days.. 

Why on earth  
Can't you just pick up the phone  
You know I don't like to be alone

She was angry and sad and dying and ,and, and...

KNOCK KNOCK

"Yes..?"

Parfet couldn't say anything. All those angriness, anxiaties and sadness just faded when she opened her room's door. And.....

**The End**

MORE NOTES:Minna -sama, please review this fic.^_^ and.. arigatou!!!!

  



	2. Epilogue:how cumm?

How Come You Don't Call Me 

**Timeline**: after the second stage..lessee.about 11.99 months later?  
**So far after the 2nd stage...**: The men goes back to Taraak to do some stuff the Tarak governors wanted to know before sending them back to Nirvana as the Tarak ambassadors.  
**Disclaimer**: Vandread--Gonzo,song lyrics belongs to Alicia Keys and J-records,  
**Notes**: U guys gotta try seeing the Second Stage!! **%** indicates ** Duero's POV**

* * *

Parfet couldn't say anything. All those angriness, anxieties and sadness just faded when she opened her room's door. There he was standing in the front door. There. Just there.

"Ano..", they both started it.

Silence

Furious blushing.

Say something, you idiot, after all these kind of year!!, Parfet mentally cursed herself. But she couldn't say anything despite all the things she wanted to talk about with him. Machines, Pexis, all the crew, how he's been, her feeling, and much more . Why?Why?

***

**%**

Do something, Mr. Smartie Pants!, Duero cursed mentally. He sighed. And I thought Hibiki was lousy on making the move. He never realized how much their relationship had grown all these times until they were separated. It's not like that he don't want to contact her at all but for those past months after leaving Nirvana just makes him busy. All those lectures about woman biology in medical school, blasted administrations with the Taraaku government, legal papers and stuff like that. He was really jealous to Hibiki for having Dita by his side all the time. Every time he looked at the couple he was constantly reminded to the hazelnut-haired mech engineer of Nirvana. And now she was in front of him. There. Just there.

"A thousand faces"

It was Parfet. She was blushing there. "I'm sorry?", he said, finally. Parfet smiled to him. "A thousand faces. What were you thinking, doctor?" Duero smiled back, "Nothing. Just my previous year at Taraak." 

Silence

"Fun? Was it fun?", Parfet started again.  
"..ah....", was the only response. Okay. This is it. Confess the truth..

"I...you..I mean.. imissyouverymuch.."

"What?"

"I --Parfet.. I miss you so much.." Through that last sentence, both of them blushed really red. (think of a boiled man)

"Doctor..no..Duero.."

Silence

Silence

"--Parfet? Why are you crying??!!" , said Duero panicked. Geez, is she angry about this?

"-sobb- I- sobb- I- I MISS YOU TOO DUERO!!!!" And with that her tears flow more and the cry exploded.

Duero didn't know what to do. Except that he should do something comforting her. Slowly, he circled his arms around her body. Parfet was surprised but she soon enjoyed being hugged like that. She resumed, "After-a-sobb-,-sobb- all these times. Ah-sob-tho..-sob- yuhh.. -fohgot-SOBB- mih!" Duero tightened his grip. "No. Not ever", he said reassuringly. "Never, Parfet"

From afar, the boss looked on, smiling. "Yare-yare..Things are getting good aren't they?" Yes. Man and woman will finally coexist again.

**The End**

notes: okay? Are you all satisfied?^_^ Thanx for reviewing, minna-sama!


	3. Rememberance:Looking Back

-Remembrance: How Come You Don't Call Me?-

**Timeline**: Well.. one can guess the timeline. It's really far after the series ended.  
**Disclaimer**: Vandread--Gonzo,song lyrics belongs to Alicia Keys and J-records  
**Notes**: Well, duh.. some characters belong to me y'know

* * *

"Abe, you there?" The one being called was not present. "Hmmh..where'd that boy go?" Nirvana is still bustling with its 'original' inhabitant, although some of them are practically older. Ezra's baby is getting big, Hibiki has had twins with Dita, Adam and Eva, both of them eleven years old, Bart is right now being forced to donate a sperm for Jura, and Duero plus Parfet?

***

"Pssht.. Abe-niisan,Isaac-niisan, c'mere", whispered a girl from a wall. The wall in fact is not a wall. If somebody peers throgh it carefully, one might find the storage room for one of Nirvana's computer. Abe, 10 tall and raven haired sighed. Isaac 8 followed the direction to that wall. "How da heck didja just find another 'hidden data' in the computer, Sara?", he commented looking at the seven year old girl in white glasses. "Now I know why everyone goes to you when something is wrong in this ship.", added Abe. Sara just shook her head, "No. Mum never did so." Abe replied, "Well duh, you know who Mum is" Sarah kept silent this time. She clicked through the files and found a sound file. "Hey, wanna try?", she asked her older siblings. "Jam it, sis", Abe and Isaac answered simultaneously.

A slow intro came through the loudspeakers in Nirvana. Everyone turned their heads. Soon enough the song was played.

_I keep your picture beside my bed (mmm)  
And I still remember everything you said (mmm)  
I always thought our love was so right I guess I was wrong   
Always thought you'd be by my side but now you're gone  
(And I'm not tryin' hear that sh*t)  
What I wanna know baby  
If what we had was good  
How come you don't call me anymore..?_

The three of them enjoyed the song so much. "Found you.", said a voice behind them. A tall man, with raven hair and a doctor's suit was the one. "Hi Dad", chorused the three of them. Duero just smiled. "What did mum tell you about sneaking into this room without permission?" Sara smiled guiltily ,"A good habit?" Duero just laughed. "But Dad..", the little girl tried to argue. "No buts about young lady, I still need to re-configure that old computer", interrupted somebody behind all of them. It was Parfet. Abe and Isaac go out of the room. Parfet rose an eyebrow at her daughter. Sara went out, slowly, gloomily. Parfet whispered to her, "But thanks for finding that MP3 file" Sara looked up and saw Parfet blinking one of her eyes. "Okay kids, you know what time it is", Duero commanded. The three of them looked onto their watches. "Lunch time!! All right!!", they shouted. "Last one in the cafeteria is a rotten egg!!", cried Isaac, running. "Hey wait!", chorused Abe and Sara.

Parfet smiled at Duero. "Do you remember?", she asked.

...._All I wanna know baby  
If what we had was good  
How come you don't call me anymore..?  
Sometimes it feels like I'm gonna die  
If you don't call me   
Oh you gotta try  
  
I'll get down on my knees  
Hoping you please please please  
Oooh won't you call me sometime_

Duero grinned back, "Are you digging up my mistake again?" Parfet shook her head, "Iie,I'm just being nostalgic." They started to walk to the cafetaria. Suddenly a lightbulb appeared out of nowhere in Duero's head. "Ne, Parfet?" Parfet looked at him. "Want to do another '**_biological experiment'_** tonight?" Parfet pinched his cheek lightly. "Another 'experiment', eh, doctor? How about the 'succesful ones' we have?" Duero just laughed and circled his arms around her as they went off.

The End

More notes: well? you do know the result of that 'experiment' don't you?


End file.
